


Childish Fun

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some childish fun that will lead to some adult fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment-fic

It was childish, but that was what made it fun. They were all adults, or on the cusp of adulthood, seventh years at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry, but at times they still acted like children. It was understandable though as much of their childhood had been taken up by war, that now it was over they were relishing in their freedom.

It was messy, but that didn’t bother them much. The professors were sure to be unimpressed, but it wasn’t that much of a problem. The house elves would be overjoyed to clean up that they would no doubt leave them some treats to thank them.

It was foreplay, it wasn’t meant to be, but that’s how it turned out. It would lead to a shower to clean up, or perhaps get dirty again, before they ended up in a bed or on some other flat surface.

It was a food fight, plain and simple, one that hadn’t been planned. It was spontaneous, it was fun, it was a release of tension that was needed between Slytherin and the rest of the school. Harry moved across the hall towards the blonde who had started the mini war by throwing carrots at him.

Harry moved until he was right in front of Draco, his tongue reaching out licking at the side of the blonde’s mouth.

“Mmm,” he moaned, “Chocolate covered Dray, my favourite.” He then began to lead his boyfriend out of the hall towards the Slytherin dorms where a shower awaited them.


End file.
